One Song, Thousand Memories
by Luckyme22
Summary: A series of one-shots. Based mainly on Zach and Cammie. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. STAY

**Hey guys. It's been a while but there haven't been has much people reviewing any of my stories and I feel very lonely. *sad face* Anyhoo, I decided to do a series of songfics. Yep, I do usually hate these but I guess I wanna give it a shot. So, these songs will be pop songs and if I were you I would listen to the song and then read it so you understand the song. I won't be writing the lyrics because that just distracts me. So, wish me good luck and let's get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Ally Carter and Alessia Cara**

 **Stay**

I closed my eyes to stop myself from crying.

" _I'm forced to go, and, trust me, I don't even want to go,"_

" _It's for three years, Zach, you can't just leave me,"_

" _I love you Gallagher Girl, and I'll miss you but the plane's coming, I have to go,"_

I stared at the clock, willing it to go faster.

" _What if you don't come back?"_

" _I'll always come back for you,"_

I needed him now. There were more than enough reasons for him to come back.

" _Zach, it's dangerous,"_

" _I know but I promise to keep myself out of danger,"_

" _Pinky promise?"_

" _Pinky promise."_

I know Zach, when he makes a promise, he never forgets it.

" _Can't you just stay home and-"_

" _Drink rum and cola. Gallagher Girl, we're spies not idiots,"_

But Zach's gone and it seems like he'll never come back.

.

" _Stay,"_

" _I wish I could but,"_

" _But what?"_

" _We're spies and we have to serve the country no matter what,"_

And now I spend all these nights alone and I just want Zach's arms around me.

" _Zach, you're too young to leave me all alone,"_

" _Sorry, Gallagher Girl but remember I'm feeling the pain as much as you are,"_

But Zach's probably not feeling the hurt as much as me anymore.

" _All you gotta to do is stay,"_

" _I know,"_

" _So stay."_

Because I'm carrying our baby and we need Zach.

 **So, please review. I'm literally on my knees begging to review this story. Also read my other stories and review there too.**

 **Special shout out to** _ **Smiles180**_ **, because she has supported in every story.**

 **Luv ya,**

 **Luckyme22**


	2. AIN'T MY FAULT

**Hey guys, its been a while, hasn't it? Opps… anyway today's song will be Ain't My Fault by Zara Larsson. CONVERT REBEL suggested this. This has nothing to do with spies. Bex basically meet Grant for the first time in a mall. This is a bex and grant, brant (I think** **)**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER AND ZARA LARSSON**

 **Ain't My Fault:**

I was just strolling down in the mall with a bag of shopping in each hand, wasting my time. It was just a normal Sunday afternoon, well until, he came along.

When I first saw him, I didn't pay much attention, but then I looked closer, and I dropped my bags in shock. I quickly rushed down to pick them up but a hand stopped me. I stared at the owner of the hand, and he was so… perfect. His blonde wavy hair was ruffled nicely, his shirt fit me well and that smile nearly made me faint.

"Hey, name's Grant, yours?" Grant said in such a flirty tone. I decided then that if he was gonna flirt with me, I'm gonna flirt with him.

I swung my hips a little bit, answered, "My name's Bex,"

Grant was obviously taken back but answered well, "So, Bex, you from England, yeah?"

I was impressed but I didn't let him see that. Instead I batted my eyes, "Where else?"

Grant smirked, and said, "Touché,"

I was about answer back then, somebody pushed me from behind right into Grant's arms. He was strong; I could feel his abs. The person who pushed me, yelled at Grant, "She's a keeper!" and ran away laughing. I heard Grant mutter that Zach's such an idiot as I pulled myself out from him.

I stared at him, before smirking and saying, "So, I'm a keeper?"

He just pulled me towards him, pressed a firm kiss on my lips. It felt like an electric shot; I have never felt that before. I think Grant felt it too, because he muttered as my lips, in respouse to my previous comment, 'Damn right you are,' before kissing me again.

And I guess that's everything started, and I don't regret a thing.

 **So thanks for reading guys. I know it's short but I had to get something out there. Its better than nothing.**

 **SHOUT OUTS:**

 **CONVERT REBEL: thanks, means sooo much to me**

 **Me(Guest): I guess a explanation would be better but you know… I actually haven't watched moana**

 **Smiles180: thanks and its hard to choose isn't it?**

 **So, that's it! Tell your fav ice-cream flavour. Mine is choc mint.**

 **REVIEW**

 **(thanks)**


	3. STYLE

**So hey you wonderful, brilliant, excellent, amazing, terrific, cool, happy, great people. I have been waiting to write this forever! But, things have gotten in way. Sadly. But, today I SHALL CONQUER THIS TASK! so I am going to be doing some macey and preston, and whats their ship name? on the song Style by Taylor Swift. Lets get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER AND TAYLOR SWIFT.**

 **Style:**

" _Ugh! You're so stupid! I'm leaving!" shouted Macey angrily, as she grabbed her_ _handbag from the floor._

" _That's great! Now I don't have to your filthy face again," Preston yelled back at her, as he flung open the door so Macey could get out. She pushed past him and went out in to the dark sky._

But Macey is now here, crying outside some guy's house. She left Preston a few weeks ago, she hadn't seen him since then. This happens almost all the time, they have a great day and night, then the next day, they're fighting. She leaves, but he always picks her up and keeps her within the next two days. But Preston hasn't come yet and Macey can't help but think if they never ever getting back together.

She flinched in shock as there was loud honk in the starless night. She looked up, quickly drying up her tears. She stood up as she realized who it was. The car came to a halt next to Macey. It was Preston.

"Hey!" Preston called to her, not realizing she was crying. Macey took a deep breath and tried not to show she's been crying. But she failed.

"Hi," Macey said softly, then bursting into ugly tears. Preston was taken back, Macey's strong girl; she usually never cries. Preston ran over to her, and cuddled her, whispering soothing words. Macey quickly stopped crying because she felt stronger with Preston by her side. Preston carried her to his car, and placed her into the passenger's seat, and he went to the driver's seat and started the car. When they were a good few minutes into the silence when Macey broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess, I don't deserve you-" Preston silenced her and reached over the console with his free hand and rubbed circles on her back.

"How dare you say that! You're not any kind of mess and who cares if you deserve me or not?" said Preston, furiously, "You're my princess and you'll always be mine. Okay?"

"But, are we just going to go around in circles?" asked Macey, grabbing Preston's that was on her back and held on to it. Preston squeezed her hand.

"We'll be fine," said Preston, as calmly as possible.

"But-" Macey tried to protest.

"But nothing, we will work this out," Preston reassured her.

"Promise?" asked Macey, wanting to know his answer straightaway.

Preston smiled and gave her the answer she wanted, 'Promise,"

They sat in there in silence, until Macey realized something.

"Where are we going?" Macey asked looking at Preston. He chuckled, and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Home."

 **So thanks for reading, please REVIEW. Also PM me for some songs.**

 **SHOUT_OUTS:**

 **ScarletTheReader: thanks for following my other story, Shop till you drop**

 **CONVERT REBEL: thanks for favouriting this story and for the review**

 **Smiles180: thanks, would you like to PM me for a song?**


	4. STAND BY YOU

**Hey, guys, I got reviews from 3 completely amazing people yesterday, and I only updated just two days ago. WHICH IS CRAZY! But in all honesty, I love you guys, you make my day and I shall reveal these people in the shout-outs. Today, I decided to do a zammie songfic only because I haven't done zammie in AGES. The song will be Stand by You, by Marlisa Punzalan. If you don't know her, I suggest you check her out, she was only 14 when she wrote this she won the X factor in Australia in 2014 so she is amazing!(like you guys** **) So lets get started. Also I did third pov because someone (again I shall reveal in shout-outs)**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER AND MARLISA PUNZALAN**

 **Stand by You:**

"Zach, Zach, are you okay?" Cammie asked, seeing the hurt in his eyes. Zach looked up, that spark in his eyes had vanished, leaving a single tear flow down his cheek. Cammie rushed over to his side, wiping away the tear. Zach gathered up his courage, turned to Cammie to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't believe my mother put you through all this, you deserve so much more than me and-" Cammie shushed Zach and pulled him into her lap.

"You are the most amazing person ever. You're worth it, okay, and one more thing, I will stand by you, no matter what," Cammie stared intensely into Zach's dull green eyes, "You fight for me all the time, I just need you to know that I will stand by you,"

Zach sat up and said, "But there's no use, my dreams are shattered and I'm left in tatters, so I'm lost, very lost, there's no point standing by me," Cammie shook her head, knowing that Zach is so much more than he is showing, and pulled him back into her lap and started stroking his soft brown hair.

"You know, Blackthorne Boy, we have a war, we think that if we win, it'll be over but it won't. It'll just continue till' the end of humanity. So, I think we should embrace lines on our face, the story of who we are, because I don't wanna in live in danger forever. I wanna go out there, just be free,"

Zach smirked a little, slowly returning his former self, "When did you become so wise, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie smiled. "People do say that I'm Einstein's daughter,"

"Wow, so you're old and wise, wow, that's amazing!" he said sarcastically, Cammie just slapped him in response.

They laughed, feeling free for the first in forever. Suddenly, Zach grabbed Cammie's head and pulled it down towards him. When they were just a centimetre apart, Zach whispered, "I'll stand by you too," before crushing his lips against hers.

 **So that's it! I realized this one was a very bad chapter. I sozzies. But anyway here are the….**

 **SHOUT OUTS:**

 **CONVERT REBEL: thanks, and I think that Style was definitely the best song to use when its macey and preston**

 **MyGallagherGirl66: thanks for favouriting and following me and my stories**

 **Smiles180: thanks and that's how I always thought that macey would be like that because she was sassy and had that 'I don't put up any nonsense" attitude, and personally she probs has the BEST personality.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW…**

 **Luv ya,**

 **Luckyme22**


	5. NEW RULES

**I did this because I haven't updated in a while, and I won't do any shout outs today because I thought that I'd just do them on the next chapter of** _ **Zach's Return.**_ **The song is New Rules by Dua Lipa and I'm addicted to it. This is a Deedee one-shot and let's get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER AND DUA LIPA**

 **New Rules**

How do I start? Before Josh started dating, before he found Cammie, I had a crush on him. Well, he was my friend and it was obvious he wanted to keep it that way. Dillion's the only one who knew, or just guessed. It happened when Josh introduced Cammie to us, and went to continue their date, Dillion questioned me.

"So, you have a little crushie on Joshy boy, don't you?" He said, leaning over the table. I blushed a deep red, and looked up to see a satisfied smirk on his face. He lent back down onto his side of the booth.

"You know, Josh obviously doesn't like you that way," He waited to see my reaction. And my reaction? It was the tears that threatened to come out, "So, you don't deserve him," he slid into my side of the booth.

He cupped my face and took a deep breath, "You are the prettiest girl I have ever met, you're really nice, and you just don't deserve him," I should've known then that Dillion was faking, that he just wanted a taste of me, and that night, I'm ashamed to say this, he got it.

He crushed his lips against mine, impatiently wanting access, and I gave in. It was my very first kiss, and it felt good, but I didn't realize till now that it wasn't how the kiss felt, it was just that I've finally kissed someone, every other cheerleader had except for me.

We kissed in the booth for a while, Dillion touching me in places I've never been touched. We broke apart, and he whispered in my ear, "Wanna take this somewhere else?" I giggled as he lifted me up and took me to his house which was just two houses away.

He took me into his room and laid me onto his bed, his eyes were hungry as his lips attacked mine and his hands attacked my clothes. The rest of the night is too private to tell but I did sleep with him. Yep, I regret it every day.

For the rest of the year, he would only call me when he has no one to kiss:

" _Hey, prettiest girl ever," he would say._

" _What do you want?" I would say._

" _I was at the smoking corner, and there were some girls but none of them were as pretty as you," At this I would feel happy, but now I knew he was just joking._

" _Just go away, Dillion," I would say into the phone, and hang up on him._

He would come into my room but I kicked him out after him trying to touch me:

 _Knock, knock._

" _Who is it?" I would call out._

" _It's me, babe," he would say, coming in._

" _Go away," I would say, as he came straight for me, touching my boobs._

" _Come on, you can't just push away your first kiss," he would say._

 _After hours of pushing, he would finally get out, saying he would be back tomorrow._

And I wasn't ever his friend again.

" _Deedee, you don't hang with us like you used to, did I do something wrong?" Josh asked after class. I wanted so much to tell him what happened but of course he wouldn't believe it._

" _I don't have time, you know, with the cheerleading and, um," I looked around, avoiding when I saw a poster for chess club, "and chess, you know I'm getting really good," I quickly walked away, not wanting to lie to him ever again._

" _You don't play chess!" Josh yelled to me, but I was already at the other end of the hallway._

Every day, I want Dillion, only realizing I just want someone to make me feel special, make feel wanted, needed and loved. The person yet to come, till then I just tell myself never to answer Dillion's phone calls, never let him in, and never be his friend.

So far, it's worked – he just goes out with other girls. Me? I'm still waiting for my Prince Charming, and I'll be patient because last time, I did something that I will forever regret.

 **So, this is kinda crappy but yeah. Um, thanks for reviewing** _ **Zach's Return**_ **and remember its 10 reviews. So yeah. Thanks for reading.**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Have you heard Taylor Swift's new song?**

 **I LOVE IT!**

 **Luv ya**

 **Luckyme22**


	6. SORRY NOT SORRY

**Hey, been a long time. Okay, for** _ **Zach's Return,**_ **so far I've got seven reviews, which is AMAZING! anyway just 3 more reviews, and I'll get cracking on the 'just us' day. Also you guys, have improved my writing skills with all your love because I won the literature comp. and the runner-up was a year anyway heres the story. It's a sequel to the previous chapter,** _ **NEW RULES.**_

 **Summary:**

 **Deedee met a guy in holidays, but no one believes her. So, she brings him (Logan) to a big party, everyone's invited to. Btw Logan is like Zach, so yeah. But he doesn't smirk.**

 **They are all 18**

 **The song is Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato**

 **So… Lets get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

 **Sorry Not Sorry:**

"Come on, Logan," I said, pulling him out of the car, but he stayed put in the driver's seat.

"Waaaait," he whined. I rolled my eyes, and placed my hands on my hips. Suddenly, he leaned out, grabbed me by my waist, and placed me on his lap so I was facing him.

I blushed as he was taking in my look for the night. His eyes travelled back to my eyes, I watched his every move, one hand resting my waist, and the other one cupped my cheeks. He stared right into my eyes and said, "Jesus Christ, why are you so damn beautiful?" We leaned in and our lips were just about to meet when.

"Hey! Get a room!" said some drunk guys, not realizing who we were. They ran to the party laughing and our moment was ruined. I looked back at Logan, and he smiled.

"Shall we go?" I nodded. We got out of the car, and into the party. As soon as we walked through the door, everyone stared at us. In admiration.

Whispers were scattered everywhere from everyone.

"Wow, he's hot,"

"Do you think they're together?" 

"Is that Deedee?"

"Who is he?"

"Where did she get that dress from?"

At first, I blushed but then I realised that I should use this moment. I squeezed Logan's hand and he looked at me and smiled reassuringly.

I looked around, to so many faces but the one that made me stop was Dillion's.

His face was filled with regret, but too proud to beg for me. I shrugged and looked back up at Logan, and walked down the hallway. I went past Dillon, and smiled sickly sweet at him.

I walked all that way down the drinks and down a Corona, and so does Logan. He smiles and nods towards the others. Time to impress them. Even more.

Logan dragged me to the air hockey table. At first, I play dumb, making everyone think that I'm back to normal.

"Hey mate, let me play" Dillon said, getting the air hockey striker from Logan. He smirked thinking that he could beat me but I knew better.

"Don't worry, prettiest girl ever, I'll play easy on you," he said, grabbing the hockey puck, casually. While, I flinched as he said, 'prettiest girl ever', and I looked over at Logan, his eyes concentrated on Dillion. He caught me looking, and mouthed, 'Kill him,". I hope I do.

Dillion shot his first shot at me, the puck arriving to me very slowly. I rolled my eyes, and as soon as the puck touched my striker, and it got shot back to Dillion powerfully. The oos and ahs came from the audience, shocked at what I can do.

Dillion's face was red from anger and embarrassment. I heard Bruce beg someone to call off the bet but that someone was stubborn. And that someone was Logan. 

I glanced over to him just as he looked up to me. Our eyes met and he came over to me. He leaned close, whispering 'you gonna blow the house down' before pressing his lips against mine, gently.

The taste of his lips was amazing and I deepened the kiss. Logan instantly agreed, kissing me harder. Our gentle kiss had turned into a hot make out session, with everyone watching. I quickly broke away from the kiss. Logan whispered, "We'll continue this later,"

I looked back to see Dillion growl, and fire a shot at me, but luckily, I put his shot to shame by hitting and earning a goal. The crowd cheered, chanting, "Deedee! Deedee!"

I smiled proudly and ended the game. Logan and I walked down to the front door as if we were walking the cat walk. Everyone stared at us, wanting to be us. We closed the door and ran down to the car.

Logan chuckled, grabbing me and pushing me against the car door. I stared into those chocolate eyes of his that made me melt.

"So, what about that kiss?" he said, his eyes clouding with lust as his hands found my waist. My hands went up to his neck and curled. I leaned and whispered, "Why not?"

Our lips met and it felt like it was New Year's Eve because I could literally feel the fireworks on my lips. Our worlds collided in the best of ways. And there we were lost in our own worlds, not caring about anything else.

 **There it is, and it has been ages. Also I GOT 10 REVIEWS! That is amazing and I am currently writing the next chapter, so look out for that. I would probably have that out in like maybe two weeks. But I will have one-shot songfic out before then. So look out for that tooo.**

 **I know this is short, I'm sorry (I really am)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Luv ya**

 **Luckyme22**


End file.
